Ivy
Ivy is a Witch who's a member of the Trix, a trio of Witchs. She is calm, cool, collective, shy, and seems to be the most shy one of her sisters, she's also seductive, envious and very cunning. Her signature move is her Toxic kiss, which can be fatale to fairies. Personality Coming soon! WIP! Appearance Witch: Ivy's attire is a dark green suit, with a poised V, this was made to avoid the I, since Icy already has an I on the front of her outfit, with long sleeved gloves and tiny shoes without any heels to them. Civillian: Ivy's outfit is a light purple, long necked, sleeved shirt, like a crop top. She also has skin tight black pants, that are loose at the bottom of her shins. Coming soon! WIP! Power and Abilities Ivy's powers are based off of poison ivy, hence her name and a pun, and she's able to conjure any form of poison, toxins, pollution and other deadly chemicals. Ivy's favorite ability is Toxic kiss, which is shown to be incredibly lethal to anything, whether magical or not. Very much like Flora, she's passionate about the environment people live in, and takes great offence to people mistreating the Earth. Ivy does whatever she can in her power to protect wild life, even if it meant killing off other life forms, just to keep her home safe. Coming soon! WIP! Trivia *Ivy's name is a pun off the poisonous, itchy plant, ivy. *Her counterpart is Flora, whose powers are of plants and flowers, very much like Ivy, however she's more deadly than Flora. *Unlike her sisters, she's shown to love her enemy, only because she too adores nature, and is very fond of those who care for it. Regardless, if they're friend or foe, as Ivy's of toxic and plants and Flora's of nature too, this could mean a possible chance that they're both indeed related, which might make them cousins. *She's an inspiration of Poison Ivy, an antagonist in the Batman series. *She's probably one of the least evil and most sane of the Trix, first being Darcy, the other Mainly, this is because of her passion to keep the environment around her safe. *Ivy's very passionate about the Earth, much like Mainly's passion about death, and she takes offence to those who hurt or abuse it, she takes it upon herself to punish those who dare harm nature. *She takes care of living things, some organisms call her mother, she could even be considered mother nature. *Ivy is the only Witch to not have eyeshadow under her eyelids, other then Ember. *Ivy was born on Earth day. *Ivy is sometimes referred to as Ivory, in Latin meaning "poisonous Lady". *She's the second most flirtaitous witch, this is proven when she kissed Bradin, whose currently dating bloom. *Despite the fact that Ivy is a Witch, she's shown to have great respect for Aqua, the water fairy, she's less likely to attack or harm her, due to the fact plants and toxins need water to survive, much to Icy's disgust. Coming soon! WIP! Gallery Ivy as a civillian.png|Ivy dressed as a civilian. Ivy's witch form.png|Ivy's Witch form. Category:Bio Category:Rebel Category:Daughters Category:Evil Category:Villians who dont seem evil at first Category:Villans Category:Sisters Category:Witches Category:Mothers Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Users of different powers Category:Dark Energy Users Category:Descendants Category:Friend of the Enemy Category:Misunderstood Characters